That was YOU?
by TeamAnime
Summary: Haruhi remembers back when the host club visited her middle school yet doesn't remember that it was the host club! As she tells the story the members slowly start to remember themselves and they all find out that Hikaru and Kaoru had even talked to Haruhi


Hey Guys! This is my first story of O.H.S.H.S.. I'm really excited about it! I think it will be pretty interesting! It may just be one REALLY long chapter. I don't know yet...anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! So, ENJOY! Btw, Haruhi is really thick-headed in this chapter but isn't she always? Let's just pretend that when she's telling the story she doesn't remember the names.

Hikaru's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh alongside Kaoru as the boss cuddled Haruhi in his arms, which was followed by her flailing her body around in order to get away. "Sempai! Let me go!" "Oh Haruhi, I can't help it! Your just so cute!" "Tamaki-sempai, stop it, or I'll never tell you how they make instant coffee!"

Finally escaping, Haruhi walked over the the table in front of Kaoru and I, and picked up her glass filled with commoner's coffee (Or as she liked to call them, _just plain instant coffee_). "Oh Haruhi...commoners are so strange. I don't know how they get by without at least 1,000,000 yen." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

Haruhi almost spit out her drink when she heard this. "You rich jerks..." She muttered. "Hey Haru-chan! How come you've never told us what you were like in junior high, huh?" Honey-Sempai asked, stuffing pieces of cake in his mouth at a table nearby.

"Where did that come from?" Haruhi looked surprised. I saw a devilish smile spread onto Kaoru's face. "Now that I think about it Haruhi, you haven't ever told us about that..." He snaked over to Haruhi, earning a terrified look from her. "What do you mean? I've told you guys about that before!" I did the same as Kaoru, coming up on Haruhi's other side.

"We've heard some stuff from your old boyfriend, but you've never told us any stories..." Kaoru and I smiled evilly at Haruhi. She looked like she could cry from fright. "Well it doesn't matter. You guys don't need to know about my life! It's none of your business!"

This is when Kyoya-sempai spoke up. "Actually Haruhi, seeing as how you belong to the host club now, we have the right to _make_ you say whatever we want if it comes down to it." Haruhi wrenched her head around gaping, horrified at Kyoya. Somehow, this second-year high school student was labeled as the most black-mailing, tormenting, silently-evil person Haruhi had ever met.

However, he was unmoved by it. The shadow king simply sat at his computer typing away about _who know's_ what.

Haruhi collapsed on the couch my twin brother and I had just been sitting on. "Gosh, you guys remind me of those jerks who visited the middle school one time..." Honey-sempai bounced over and stared hopefully at Haruhi. "Are you gonna tell us a _story_ Haru-chan?" Kaoru and I joined him in his childish pleads. "Yeah, are you gonna tell us a story Haruhi?" We said simultaneously. Tamaki leaped over and sat on the couch opposite of Haruhi. He was staring intently at her.

"Really! Are you really going to tell us a story about when you were in Junior High Haruhi?" Haruhi looked taken aback. "Huh? What? I never said that!" They all crowded around her closing in from every side. "Come on Haruhi! Start the story! We don't have all day!" Music room #3 was darkening as it neared 4:30 p.m.. "Ugh! Fine! Here's what happened..."

_Kaoru and I sat boredly in Music Room #3 staring out the window. "Why don't you two do something useful instead of sulking around the club room?" Kyoya asked, not taking his eyes away from his computer screen. "What would we be doing?" "Homework, perhaps? Don't you guys have exams coming up?" Kaoru and I didn't take our eyes away from the falling rain that was starting outside._

"_Our homework is still at the Junior Highschool." The sound of Kyoya's fingers hitting the keys on the keyboard suddenly stopped as he whirled around in his chair. "Ah, yes. It must be difficult for you two to come up to the High School from the junior high school for club activities." I smiled to myself. He couldn't have been more wrong. "Nah, besides, next year when we start High school here at Ouran Academy it'll be worth it." Kaoru said. The rain was absolutely pouring now. _

_Suddenly the boss appeared through the door looking like he could squeal with delight (Which wouldn't have surprised them). "Guess what fellow club members? Your's truly got a date for us to go on a fieldtrip!" I groaned while Kaoru turned his head from the window to glare at Tamaki-sempai. "Oh come on boss! We told you not to 'plan field trips' anymore because-" I finished his sentence. "-They're always stupid." Kaoru nodded. _

"_Yes, Tamaki, I think you may have gone a bit over the top this time, and that's saying a lot for you." Tamaki looked somewhat offended, but kept going. "Well this is a really great one! We get to go see commoners in their natural habitat! Doesn't that sound fun?" I sighed, stood up, and stretched. "How is gawking at poor people 'fun'?"_

_Tamaki gasped and flipped his hair dramatically. "How could you two make fun of those less fortunate? It's not often that you find a person like me, with a beautiful inside and outside, but it's even less often that you find all of those things in a person when on top of that, they're filthy rich like we are!" He smiled idiotically at us. "Do you understand now, children?" "WE'RE ONLY ONE YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU, IDIOT!" _

…_..._

_Kaoru's POV:_

_I climbed out of the limousine, saw where we were, and my jaw dropped. "Seriously? A public junior high school? Come on boss!" I whined. Tamaki was standing a few feet away from me. He was wearing expensive sunglasses and an obviously expensive outfit that because it was on sale for 1,000,000 yen instead of 2,000,000 yen, he thought was a 'commoner's outfit'._

_Hikaru stood right beside me, with his eyebrow raised at the bunches of commoner students that had gathered around to see the rich people from another school. "You've got to be joking." He muttered. Kyoya slid out of the limo next. He looked around, and looked at Tamaki like he was crazy. But then, he put his fist up to his cheek and thought for a few moments. "My calculations were incorrect. I thought you couldn't get anymore stupid..." Kyoya said thoughtfully._

_Tamaki gaped at him. "Oh Kyooooyaaaaa! Why are you being so mean today? You've been stingy ever since I picked you up in the limo!" He whimpered. "That's because you came to 'pick me up' at 4 o'clock in the morning!" Kyoya snapped. "Hm! You're mean!" Kyoya went back to his cool self while Tamaki pouted at the other side of the limo._

"_Don't worry Tama-chan! We're gonna have a really fun time! Right Takashi?" Honey said jumping up and down. Mori nodded stiffly to answer him._

**Quick authors note: I just want to clear up that all of this, Haruhi wasn't explaining to them. This coming part she did. Just wanted to clear that up.**

_Haruhi's POV:_

"_Tsuku, what are you doing?" Tsuku was dragging me through the halls hurriedly. "Come on haru-chan! Or else we aren't going to get to see them!" She said excitedly pulling me down several more hallways. "See who?" "I heard that there are some really cute boys here visiting from another school! If we don't hurry, we'll miss them! I heard they're rich too!" Tsuku said, finally pulling me outside to the courtyard. _

_There had to be 90% of the student body out there gawking at the boys that were standing in front of a long black limo. One was very tall, with black hair. Sitting on his shoulders there was a small boy with messy blond hair. 'Is that boy a high school student?' I thought. There were also two arguing. One with combed neat black hair and glasses, the other with blue eyes and blond hair. And then...there were two identical boys. I guessed that they were twins._

_They had red hair and out of all of them, were the ones who looked like they didn't want to be there. They were just leaning against the limo, glaring at the students. I tilted my head as I examined them.._

All of the boys who had just been listening were staring at me. "What?" I asked. They didn't say anything. Even the cool, calm and collected Kyoya had turned around and was gaping at me. Tamaki started to talk. "That was your scho-!" Hikaru elbowed him sharply in the gut. I pretened not to notice this. "What is it? You guys are acting really weird." I put my finger to my chin thoughtfully. "You know, now that I think of it, they looked a lot like you guys." Kaoru interupted me. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Keep talking Haruhi." I blinked, confused. "Um...ok."

_Tsuku grabbed my arm and shook it as she giggled. "Oh...aren't they cute? I think those twins are especially cute." I looked at her, confused of why she was so interested. "But Tsuku-chan, you have a crush on one of our classmates, remember? Besides, I honestly don't think they're all that great. I mean sure they're cute I guess, but they're just rich jerks parading around showing off all their cash." I said._

Suddenly Tamaki scoffed. I paused. "What?" Kaoru and Hikaru glared at him warningly. Tamaki seemed to take this into account. "Nothing Haruhi!...rich jerks...honestly!..." He muttered. I continued.

"_That's not true Haru-chan! They aren't jerks I bet! And besides, I don't like Imusai all that much anyway." Tsuku said, standing on her tip toes to see over the students. "But you made him admit in front of the whole class that he liked you!" I argued. "I didn't make him do anything!" She snapped. Suddenly her eyes widened._

"_Quick! They're looking this way!" With my arms crossed, I looked back over. One of the twins was looking at the pair of us. Tsuku immediately started flipping her hair around. The red-haired boy only sneered at her and whispered something to his brother. Tsuku didn't notice this rude act though. "Oh I like him so much!" She whispered. "You haven't even met him!" I reasoned, staring wide-eyed at her._

"_Oh Haru-chan!" She whispered sweetly, pushing my long hair out of my face and placing it behind my ear. "Just because you're not as pretty as me, doesn't mean that you should dwell on it! I'm sure you'll get your chance with one of the less attractive boys. But leave the good ones for me, OK?" I gaped at her._

Just then Tamaki whimpered. Again, I paused. "Sempai, what's wrong with you?" I asked, annoyed. "Not a thing!" He said, before leaning back to whisper into Kyoya's ear, "I should've gone up to her! Then my little girl and I would've lived happily ever after! I just know it!" Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked back at me. I kept going.

"_Yeah, whatever." I said angrily. "Alright, I'm gonna give one a note." Tsuku said. "Go right ahead." I said._

…_..._

_The next day, Tsuku ran up to me in the hall. "Haru-chan I did it! I put a note in one's backpack! We're going to meet in the courtyard after school!" "Really?" I didn't think that Tsuku would build up the nerve to do it. As the day went on, Tsuku got more and more nervous about meeting him until finally she broke._

"_I can't do it! Haru-chan I need you to go for me!" She whimpered. "What? I can't go for you!" I blushed just thinking about it. "Oh you have to Haru-chan! Please? Do it for your best friend! Come on! Just go, and tell him that it's me who likes him, so he knows!" I groaned tiredly. "Oh come on Tsuku-chan! Give me a break!" Her eyes lit up. "So you'll do it?" I looked back at her. "Yes, I'll do it." _

…_..._

_I sighed as I walked out to the courtyard. I looked around wondering where the red-headed boy was. As if an answer to my thoughts, one of the miserable-looking twins appeared near the door and walked over to me slowly. "Are you Hikaru?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. _

_A twisted smile curled onto his face and he ned down, putting his face uncomfortably close to mine. "Sorry, but Hikaru couldn't come." I narrowed my eyes. 'What is he talking about? Is this some kind of joke?' I thought. "But you know, I've been thinking that you're pretty cute, and Hikaru already likes someone else." _

_chills went up my spine as he tickled my chin. "So what do you say? Will you accept me instead?" I squinted at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He stopped moving his finger back and forth on my neck, and the smile faded from his face. "What-What do you mean?" He asked, his voice shaking. "The person that is the reason I'm coming here, would have agreed right away, but I disagree. I think that if you like somebody, even if they have a twin, you have know right to say that you're fine with either one."_

_The boy stared wide-eyed at me. "I mean, even though you two look identical, you're not the same person." When I finished, I looked over his shoulder. "You can come out now Kaoru!" A flushfaced Kaoru came out from behind a tall bush. "Anyway Hikaru," I said, turning back to the first twin. "I hope you have a safe trip back to your school!" I turned on my heel, and walked, smiling to myself,back to the school. _

As I finished my story, I almost laughed when I saw the faces of my fellow members. Every single one was staring at Hikaru and Kaoru, and those two were gawking at me. "What?" I asked, bewildered. "That-" "Was-" "YOU!" They said the last part together. "Umm...what are you talking about?" Hikaru and Kaoru gulped. "Nothing. Nevermind!" They said, suddenly getting up and rushing over to their bags. "See you tomorrow guys..." They muttered, before cramming out the door, and disappearing down the hall. I stared after them speachless. "Was it something I said?"


End file.
